Unexpected
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: Really, Sasuke. I thought you knew not to ask a girl if they were PMSing. Especially not Sakura, who you should really confess your undying love to, sooner or later. Take a hint, man. -SASUSAKU- COMPLETELY CRACK, FOR ME ANYWAY. - RATED FOR LANGUAGE -


* * *

**Unexpected**

_Moonlitt-Blossom_

* * *

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies**_

I wrote this at 12 AM, Monday Morning. It's complete crack.

Dun take it seriously.

By the way, Sasuke's an idiot.

* * *

"Sakura. Please." Two words that will definitely not make the said kunoichi calm down.

"You have thirty seconds to get out of my house, unless you want to die."  
Try not to smirk, because really, she could kill you if she wanted too.

"Sakura.." You've got twenty seconds left. You'd better make it worthwhile.

"17.." She's slowly counting down. If you don't say something, you're dead. Have you not heard about what she can do with her pinky? Yeah, that's right. She can _crush your skull._

"I don't understand why you're so angry.." Stupid, stupid male.

"14.." Pause. "What did you just say?"  
Nice job. Way to make her calm down.

"All I asked was if you were well enough to go on the next mission.. I-"  
"That's not what you said! You asked me if I was on 'uh, you know, the thing that comes once a month.. do I really have to say it?'. You asked me if I was PMS-ing, you idiot! You don't ask that!"

The one and only worst thing you can ask a woman when her little _friend _ is visiting.

"Well.." Oh no, don't- "Are you?"  
Did you not see what happened the first time you asked that question? Really. You're supposed to be a genius.

"UGH!" You are very lucky that you're a ninja, and just dodged that knife, you know that?

"Sakura!"

".. You didn't... have to be.. so rude. I can take care of myself!" Oh fuck. Now she's crying. You're lucky she stopped counting.

"Sakura.." Okay, yes. Kneel down beside her. Comfort her. Good. Maybe you won't die today.

"I'm sorry.. it's just.." She really shouldn't be the one apologizing here.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to ask that.." Wow. Seriously, that was a _great_ apology. Really _great_. I should hire you to do my apologies for me. Note the thick sarcasm.

Oh, now she stopped crying. Thank God. Now, stand up. You can't sit on the floor all day. Things need to get done. Such as you, confessing your undying love. You can take that as a hint, if you want.

".. Sakura." You've really used up saying her name for one day.

".. yes?"

Okay. Here's the big moment, champ. You ready? Now, c'mon! Get out there! Fight!

"Look. When we were 12, you used to confess your love to me almost every day,"  
Why the fuck would you bring that up? Seriously? Are you partially retarded?

".. thank you for reminding me of that." You're lucky she took that lightly.

"And I was always an asshole, telling you that you were annoying.."  
Okay, let's all agree that we all agree on the asshole part.

"And I'm sorry.." Again with the sorry. Get on with it, man.

"You're forgiven, I suppose." Ouch. She _supposes_.

"That's not all I had to say.." Cue dramatically mushy music. My God, this is great.

"...?"

"Sakura.. I'm.. totally in love with you." I think I just had a tiny stroke. You actually did it.

"You.. are?!" I think she just had a mini stroke, too. Oh my. Look at your face. It's the colour of the tomatoes you're so fond of. Unhealthy eating habits, I must add.

".. Yes.." This is definitely a turn of events. First she was about to kill you, now you're on the floor, confessing your love. Glad to see you took the hint.

"Seriously?" ... What? She doesn't believe you? I may just have to get inside her head and scream at her, too.

".. Yes." You're getting weak, man. Stay strong! Fight it out! Don't give up!  
"Its not some sick joke or anything like-" ...?!

Right then! Apparently you needed no advice on making her believe you! Im gonna go now. Shield my eyes, and other things like that. You two have fun.. Oo

**Uchiha Sasuke's Number One Technique on Making Her Believe You, and Be Quiet**:

Kiss her unexpectedly while voice inside your head leaves to fork out eyeballs because really, this is much too mushy.


End file.
